Love Me
by Ariannah360
Summary: The day first began with an accidental hump. Next thing they knew, they were paired up for a project. Then, that stupid song had to come into the picture. Oneshot, Greens, with hints of Blues and Reds.


**Well, this idea came last minute to me, and I felt like one-shotting some random shit, so OFF WE GOOOO!**

**Love Me**

"Lahv meh, lahv meh, say thatcha lahv meh, fool meh, fool meh, oh, how ya do meh, kiss meh, kiss meh, say thatcha miss meh, tell meh whut I wanna hear, tell meh ya –"

"LOVE ME! I FUCKING GET IT! Now for the love of all that is good and pure in this forsaken world of organisms, BREAK THAT FUCKING RADIO!"

Buttercup snickered as Butch tried to cover his ears in hopes of draining the dreaded music from his listening system.

They'd been partnered up for a math project and were currently at her house in her room. How did this happen, you ask? Well, it started when Butch persistently leered at her on the way out the school.

*Earlier That Day*

"What a beautiful sight," he said dreamily, staring at Buttercup's plump, full butt. It was his lucky day, too; she'd decided to wear skinny jeans. Goodness me, goodness my, the Lord has blessed him from high in the sky.

He walked up and went up and tried to hug her from behind, when the weirdest and most awkward thing happened. She bent down to pick up a pen that fell as she was talking to a friend. He swung his arms in the air above her, having slowly processed the fact that she ducked.

As he did that, he accidentally jerked his mid-section forward, making it look like he just lightly humped her. As if things couldn't get any worse, they were already in the hallway of their school. The dozens of teens around them began to snicker with wide eyes at the turn of events.

Buttercup slowly stood straight and turned around. Her face met just his chest, but she looked up at him with the most intimidating, but bland, look Butch had ever seen (And _Brick's _his Goddamn brother.)

"What. The _fuck. _Are you doing behind me?"

"He was T-Bagging you, sweetheart!" someone shouted in the back. Butch shot a deadly glare to the poor sap, but it wasn't nearly as deadly as Buttercup's. Butch turned back to her, and began to slowly walk backwards. She only walked towards him, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Just know, Butch, I'm not gonna do anything to you right now."

"Wait, what?" he asked, filled with the most confusion he's ever had.

"I'll get you later. And when I do, you'll wish you'd never been resurrected you perverted son of a bitch!"

He suddenly smirked. "There's nothing you've done before that'll surprise me, Buttercakes." She glared furiously. That same furious glare is what kept him going. Even after everyone had told him not to mess with her, that cute, adorable, annoyed glare etched across her flawless face was what kept him going.

Math class finally came. It was eighth period for them. "Yeah, the best way to end my day. Fucking _math," _Buttercup had sarcastically said when she'd gotten her schedule for the first time. "What's even better is that we'll be sitting together, Buttercakes. Get your hot pants ready," Butch had suggestively told her.

So back to class, Buttercup scribbled random words down in boredom in her notebook. Butch was using his phone under the desk.

"Alright class, settle down, settle d –"

"Shut up, Johnny!" someone in the class yelled. The teenage boy, apparently named Johnny, gave a look of annoyance and sat back in his seat. "Goddamn teacher's pet," Buttercup mumbled. Butch chuckled and put his phone away.

The actual teacher finally stood up and calmed the class down. "Okay, we're going to have project coming up and you're going to need partners. You're _definitely _not going to pair up with friends," he said, eyeing the students, "But rather, we'll be doing an exercise where we will choose random students to be our partners."

A large portion of the room groaned, which included Butch and Buttercup, while the others looked quite excited. "Nerds," Butch muttered. The teacher got a jar filled with small pieces of paper, which presumably were names written on them.

"Okay, first up…Robin Snyder." Robin stood up and walked to the front of the class to pick out a name. The brunette stuffed her hand in and pulled out a ripped yellow piece of paper. "Mike Believe," she announced with a blush. Mike, who was sitting somewhere in the back, played with his fingers and had a somewhat even darker blush than the girl.

"You'd think that after twelve years they'd make a move on each other already," Buttercup said. Butch nodded.

"Next, Mitch Mitchelson." Mitch proudly walked up to the class, showing off his brand new "Mitch Rocks" shirt. He picked out a paper and read it. The smile soon was wiped off his face and replaced with a grimace. "…Princess Morbucks." Several people snorted, giggled, and snickered at the boy's dumb luck.

Princess, herself, just continued to apply her makeup with absolutely no recognition of her name being called. "I almost feel sorry for the guy," Butch said pitifully. Buttercup just kept giggling with the others.

"Next, Blossom Utonium." The redhead got up and quickly walked up in hopes of getting a good partner. She put on a hopeful expression that soon turned into a disappointed one when she read the name. "Brick. Jojo." The red clad boy wiggled his eyebrows at his newfound partner, who just face-palmed.

"Next, Boomer Jojo." Boomer got up and nonchalantly pulled out a paper. He raised his eyebrows in surprise (But really, who'd _actually _be surprised?). "Bubbles Utonium." Bubbles was snapped out of her daydreams and stared at the boy with a blush, who stared back until he went back to his seat.

"Next, Buttercup Utonium." Buttercup abruptly stopped tapping her pencil to stand up and walk to the jar. She put her hand in carelessly and pulled a paper out without interest. When she read the name, she just stared blankly at it.

"Ms. Utonium, who is your partner?" the teacher asked. Buttercup got what had to be the most irritated expression anyone had gotten that afternoon. "Butch Jojo." The dark haired boy leaned back in his chair with his arms resting behind his head in a satisfied position.

There were a bunch of wolf whistles, winks, and "Oooh"s residing in the room. They quickly quieted down with one death glare from Buttercup.

The teacher got back to teaching the lesson and whatnot as she sat back down and everyone was done picking partners. When class was over, she went to her locker to get her jacket and books.

When she closed the locker door, there was Butch leaning against the wall with a flirtatious smirk directed towards her. She stared at him indifferently with half-lidded eyes and pushed past him to leave.

"Damn, why're you being so cold today?"

"Because I'm paired up with _you."_

"Oh, c'mon, I know you're squealing with joy inside that pretty little head of yours. I am too, just in a different body part." Buttercup rolled her eyes at his lecherous thoughts.

Throughout the walk to her house, Butch tried to feel her rear numerous times. Each time she caught him in the act she either smacked his hand away or punched him.

As soon as they arrived, Buttercup quickly ran inside and set her book bag on the kitchen counter, only to find Bubbles and Boomer already working there. They sat at the dinner table.

The blondes had an awkward stare down with her for about ten seconds until Butch came in. "Hey, are we gonna – Oh, hello little brother. Whatcha got there?" he suddenly asked as if talking to a child.

Boomer raised an eyebrow and gripped his chocolate bar possessively. Butch gave him a look of displeasure and turned back to Buttercup, who already left for the living room. Buttercup put her book bag down again only to walk into Blossom and Brick, who were sitting on the couch _very _close to each other.

They were practically rubbing knees, but didn't look to be engaging in any romantic activities. Well, at least Blossom didn't. They looked at her, startled by her entrance. "Goddammit!" Buttercup shouted in annoyance.

Butch walked in again. "What – _Whoa. _Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked, smiling smugly at the couple on the couch. He obviously noticed how adjacent they sat.

"I knew having you guys over was _not _a good idea," Blossom muttered with regret. Brick only smirked as he put an arm around her shoulders. "Just admit it, babe; you have the hots for me." She only rolled her eyes as Buttercup and Butch left to the only place they had for privacy; Buttercup's room.

Now, she wasn't too thrilled about being in a room.

With Butch.

And a bed.

Alone.

That just wasn't a pleasant thought for her. However, Butch was already having fantasies about it. When they got in the room, she finally put her book bag in a place that it would stay; her bedroom floor. Honestly, she wasn't really planning on doing any schoolwork, so that bag wasn't gonna move for the next few hours.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. "I see you're speechless at the intensity of my gorgeousness." Buttercup rolled her eyes and sat down at her computer desk. "Oh c'mon, lighten up. I was just kidding. But let's be honest, I _am _sorta sexy," he said pompously. She shrugged. "Ah-ah, I didn't hear a no!"

She raised an eyebrow at him as she stood up, but continued to stay quiet. Butch sneered as he walked towards her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she slowly backed away. When he got close enough, he reached out his hands.

Just as he was about to cup her face, she panicked and turned on the radio. That's where we go back to the current situation.

"TURN THAT FUCKING SHIT OFF!" Buttercup kept giggling uncontrollably as Justin Bieber's "Love Me" blasted through the room. She stopped giggling and wiped a tear from her eye as she finally turned the radio off. Butch collapsed to the floor with relief. "I think that song gave me fucking HIV."

Buttercup laughed as he stood up. "What was that?" he asked her. "What was what?"

"You turned that crap on when I was about to take that piece of paper off your bangs." Buttercup blinked and slowly moved a hand to touch her bangs and sure enough there was a little piece of white paper lodged in her hair follicles.

"What'd you think I was gonna do?" he asked with a sly smile. "Nothing," she stated harshly. "I think not!"

"You barely think at all," she snapped.

"Apply water to burned area," Boomer said, laughing as he suddenly appeared at the doorway with Bubbles. She was holding back a few giggles.

"Shut up, Boomer. Go back to making out with your girlfriend downstairs," Butch said bitterly. Boomer held his hands up defensively. "Just sayin'. But I guess we should go back to making out downstairs, huh Bubs?" Boomer gave a smug smile to Bubbles, who blushed dark as she started to walk away before saying, "Keep dreaming, Boomer."

"Oh, trust me, I will!" he shouted as he went after her. Buttercup didn't notice Butch walk towards her, so she was scared as fuck when he pinned her against the wall. His face was dangerously close to hers as he gave her a long, hard stare.

It was killing her. She wanted to look away…but those eyes. She never took notice of those dark, immensely striking jade eyes. Yes, she had to admit, she'd always found Butch attractive, but those eyes finally caught her.

"Tell me the truth. Do you want to kiss me right now?" he asked her gravely. Buttercup didn't know what to say. She studied him a few seconds more.

"No."

"Liar." He basically smashed his lips onto hers, immediately shoving in his tongue. She tried to fight against it, but just thinking back to those eyes made her melt right into him. She kissed him back for the first time and it continued onwards until they needed air. Butch pulled back with a goofy smile, to which Buttercup laughed at.

By the next day, the wolf whistles were soon hushed by the sight of them holding hands. No one could've ever guessed that the one thing that got them together was a Justin Bieber song.

**Damn, such hard work done so beautifully :'I **

**I applaud my work, which probably sounds really sad -.-**

**Anyways, please read and review!**


End file.
